My Chance With You
by Architect of Desire
Summary: May, a photography major in college, just wants everything to go alright in her already hard life. When her tormentor Drew, goes to far will he become what she was looking for all this time. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Pokeshipping.
1. Torment

A figure walked into a café just off the campus of the University of La Rousse. The figure was holding a folder and on it showed her name. May Maple. The girl was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a black north face fleece jacket with a pair or red converse and black fingerless gloves.

As she entered the café she took a seat next to a window showing a view of the entire campus. As she sat down one of the waiters walked up to her and asked what she would like

"Medium espresso, please." She said softly. She sat for a few minutes waiting for her coffee to be delivered and when it was she opened her folder and took out a few pieces of what looked like photo paper.

She took a notebook out of her black messenger bag as she began putting certain photo's in certain pages.

Meanwhile a group of 5 people walked in. One was wearing a light pink jacket with her blue hair tumbling over her shoulders. Another was staring at his blue converse with his brown eyes as a few strands of his black hair fell in to his eyes.

The orange haired girl next to him was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her friends to figure out what they were doing. The purple haired boy looked annoyed with her tapping as she didn't stop until the green-haired boy leading the pack pointed at the figure as a smirk grew on his face as they walked towards the girl.

"Maple!" the green haired boy called as the girl who had been reaching to grab her coffee stopped mid-way as he called her name again. She scrambled to put away all of her pictures but was too late as the group got to her and as the blunette, Dawn, the orange haired girl, Misty, the black haired boy, Ash, and the purple haired boy, Paul stood back feeling sad and awkward as Drew snatched the picture much to the horror of the girl.

"Well, well looks like a family picture huh Maple?" the girl nodded as she reached for the photo. "No, no, no I'll be keeping this for awhile."

"Can I please have it back?" she asked quietly though desperation was evident in her voice.

Drew smirked as he shook his head and lifted May's chin with two fingers the fear evident on her face when they could see it.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'll be holding onto it for awhile." Drew said as he walked away.

The group followed and as Dawn passed May she whispered meet us here in 2 hours, I promise Drew won't be there."

The girl stared after them confused, upset, angry, and overall hurt.

When May had shaken off the shock from Drew's assault she tried to figure out what to do. "I really can't stand him! Ever since I moved here for college he has made it his personal mission to make my life a living hell." She shouted to herself once she entered her dorm.

"And who does he think he is taking my stuff?" she huffed falling onto her couch.

"I remember when I first saw him." She whispered

_Flashback_

_It was only a week into May's freshman year of college, everything was going perfectly. _

_She had entered the small café she had been going to for the last week. It was this small little place that was really quiet most of the time but, could get loud if it was a Friday or Saturday._

_May was what you could call, a loner. She didn't have any friends, at least that anyone on campus knew of. She was always alone, always with her nose in one of her notebooks._

_Even so it was that Friday, did it all begin. _

_May's favorite place to sit was right next to this large window where she got a perfect view of everything, great for her photos. _

_She could also see the door depending on what side she was sitting on at her table. It was one of the days she decided to sit so she could see the door. _

_After 20 minutes of coffee and writing did a group of people enter the café._

_Six people, to be exact. May recognized them; they were pretty popular on campus._

_There was Ash Ketchum. He was a really funny guy to most people. He may act stupid but, he has his moments of intense genius which make people wonder, is he really the same person?_

_His girlfriend was Misty Waterflower. She and her sister's were the co-gym leaders of Cerulean City. Misty was a hard-care tomboy, and you could see it in the way she would dress._

_There was also Paul Shinji; he was stoic, monotone, and cold. He barely shows emotion and it ticked May off sometimes. He goes around like he doesn't care, except when he is around his girlfriend_

_And said girlfriend was there too, Dawn Berlitz, the resident girly-girl in that unusual group of people. She brought out the best in people, especially her boyfriend Paul_

_The only other girl was Brianna Anderson; she was a bitch with a capital B. She and Drew were dating, though it was more like she hangs off him and skips her classes to stay with him._

_Said boy is Drew. He is the most arrogant person in the entire Hoenn region. May had never really seen him but, just one look made her blush._

_Her dreams and hopes soared when she saw him look at her and blush before smirking. Her hopes were shattered once their second encounter happened._

_May was in the middle of walking to one of her classes when a foot stuck out and she tripped on it. She looked up to see Drew and Brianna laughing while the other four stood silent and shocked. _

_She was so hurt that day, she promised herself that now she would never have anything to do with him or any of them_

_End Flashback_

Even so she decided to go back to the café 2 hours later. She walked in and looked around worriedly.

She stopped looking when she saw the faces of Ash, Misty, Paul, and Dawn waiting in the booth she had been sitting at that afternoon. The girl was glad to see that Drew was nowhere to be seen.

May walked over to the group and stood in front of them staring at the ground. Dawn saw her and a huge smile appeared on her face as she pulled May down next to her.

"What do you all want?" May asked softly but firmly. Paul cut to the chase "We want to be friends." May looked up for the first time and began shaking her head viciously "No way not if Drew is there!" she said scared

"He really has you scared shitless, doesn't he?" asked Misty slightly amused. May nodded meekly and Dawn spoke "We understand that and we had another offer, how about friends in secret?"

May though about it and slowly began to nod as she gave the group a small smile. "Great! Now we want to introduce ourselves properly, I'm Dawn Berlitz, I'm majoring in Design"

Paul who was next to her spoke "Paul Shinji, majoring in Law, dating Dawn" he said as Dawn slipped her hand into his.

Misty spoke "I'm Misty Waterflower I am majoring in Marine Biology and I am dating this idiot" she said gesturing to Ash

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I am majoring in Culinary Arts" Ash said as he bit into the scone he had ordered. May smiled and spoke quietly "I'm May Maple I am majoring in photography, and I am minoring in literature," she said

"Photography? Oh, that reminds me, are you going to have Drew give back that photo he took?" asked Misty

May nodded scared and Paul spoke "If it has some sort of meaning he might give it back just tell him what it is." He offered. The rest of the night was spent talking about their lives.

They planned to meet every Tuesday, Thursday, and Wednesday, the days Drew had night classes. May couldn't help but smile when they asked her to hang with them again.

The next day, Friday

It was during lunch break that May and Drew had their latest confrontation. May walked up to the table he Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul were sitting at and tapped Drew's shoulder lightly

He turned around confused but smirked when he saw May. The others got slightly worried looks on their faces as Drew asked

"What do you want Maple?" he asked condescendingly. May looked down as she whispered "Can I have that photo back?"

Drew smirked even wider as he said loudly "I can't hear your annoying squeaks talk louder!"

"Can I have the picture back?" she asked louse bough for the entire table to hear. Drew smirked_ even wider_ as he answered her "Meet me and my group outside the café on Sunday at 3" at this he turned back again.

"I can't I have plans." She said but quickly regretted it. "Fine but, if you don't come I can't promise you'll get it back anytime soon." Drew said

Anytime soon, Drew's way of saying never

"Fine Sunday at 3." She gritted out. Drew smirked and turned around. May sighed defeated as she walked out of the cafeteria.

.

.

.

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter to My Chance With You. I hope you really liked it. I have a lot of chapters already done, so updates will be every 3 to 4 days. The chapters will be of every important part of their lives from when they first become friends to… I don't know yet!**

**Review please! **

**I don't own Pokemon, I wish I did, but I don't. I do own my laptop, does that count for anything? No I didn't think it did. :(.**

**But, I'll see you next time for chapter 2**

**Love you all!**

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


	2. A Step To Far

May waited impatiently for Sunday to come and when she saw that I had become 2 50 ran out of her dorm and began waiting anxiously for Drew and most likely the rest of his group;

'Where is he?' she thought to herself as she anxiously gripped her bag. 'He has something planned, I know he does' she finished bitterly

It wasn't until 3:15 did May see a sign of Grass head. "Maple!" he called as he ran over to her followed by the others.

"Great can I have it now?" May asked anxiously. As if she needed to be somewhere. "What's the rush May?" Drew asked with a smirk

"I have stuff I need to do" May said annoyed.

"Giving me attitude now Maple?" Drew asked condescendingly. "N-no I just need to be somewhere." May tried to explain as Drew reached into his pocket. Out came a folded version of May's picture

As she went to grab it Drew backed up and began blabbering with a fake smile as he pulled out a small white box.

"You know this photo is shot really well, you get the glare off of this kids glasses really well and the women is so pretty and the man looks so strong and willful it would be a shame if something were to happen to it…"

As he went through his rant he had been opening the box, taking out a match, striking a match, and holding it under the picture until it caught aflame.

It was that second that the little spark in May's eyes, which was always there no matter how scared, annoyed, angry, or upset she was, left as she started shaking and looked down.

Drew smirked at her and the group behind him looked angry, at Drew, and sad, for May. "Opps" Drew said innocently as the picture was dropped to the ground and he poured his water bottle on it putting out the flame only to leave ashes.

"Why?" May asked shakily as she stared at the ground. Drew was surprised; May had never said anything after his attacks.

"Why what?" he asked confused and slightly amused. The group looked unsettled as May spoke. "What's your issue with me? Ever since I came here for college you have done nothing but, torment me, why?"

Drew looked thoughtful for a moment and a small blush cam on his face as he disregarded the reason, "What does it matter, I don't know why you care about that pic-"May cut him off as she spoke

"That was my last picture I have here in La Rousse of my full family together." She said hesitantly as she kept her head down.

"What is little May homesick?" Drew asked tauntingly. The group looked between each other uncertainly. They knew the reason.

May didn't hesitate to say why. "I'm not homesick, my family is dead" and at this she turned around and walked away leaving a shocked Drew in her presence

With May

She began walking away her head down trying to hide the tears in her eyes and trying to silence the sobs wracking her body

'He has no right to do that, I'm so done.' She thought to herself angrily

'I'm not taking it anymore' she finished her thoughts as she entered her dorm trying to keep from crying.

The next day, Monday lunch

Like every day during her lunch period she would sit by herself in the corner of the room with her lunch, a book, her camera, and her I pod and headphones.

As she sat alone she felt something in her cause her to whip out her camera and shot to the left of her. When she looked at the picture she saw the image of a boy falling over as he was about to go face fist into his lunch

'Perfect for my student life project' she thought to herself as she kept eating her lunch. After a few minutes a hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around surprised to see Dawn smiling at her with Ash, Misty, Paul, and even Drew standing there, though Drew just looked uncomfortable.

"Want to sit with us?" asked Dawn softly

May looked a Drew and shook her head turning back around, a few moments later a hand tapped her shoulder again. May sighed and turned around "Can we sit here?" May visibly sighed and nodded hesitantly

The group sat down and thankfully Drew took the farthest seat from May. Conversation started for Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Paul. Drew kept silent and May was caught up in reading her book though she had taken off her headphones.

They had been trying to bring her into the conversation but she had just given her answer and went back to reading. Dawn ended up asking

"May do you have any more classes today?" May looked up and shook her head no and went back to her book

"Great because none of us do either so we were wondering if you'd like to go shopping with us?" she asked May

May looked up and spoke "I have plans" was all she said "What are they?" asked Ash. May sighed and closed her book sitting up grabbing their attention "I planned on going around the city trying to get some good shots for my portfolio."

Dawn looked excited as she and the others asked at the same time while Drew just sat back "Can we come?" they asked

May shrugged and nodded hesitantly. "Yes!" Ash, Misty, and Dawn shouted while Paul just nodded and Drew shrugged.

May asked them why they wanted to come so bad, "Well we heard you're the schools best photographist and we wanted to see what you do." Misty said honestly

"I guess" May answered as she went back to her book. Once the lunch period ended they followed May to her dorm so she could get her equipment.

They entered her dorm to see that she had been keeping it very clean. Misty noticed something weird about it though

"Isn't this a two person dorm?" she asked. May nodded and explained, "I applied for a roommate and had gotten one but she graduated last year and the rooming department wouldn't give me a new room so now I use her room as my photography room"

She walked over to her coffee table and grabbed the large bag that sat next to it. She opened it and took out multiple large boxes and spread them over her table.

She opened one of them and put her small pocket digital camera back into it. She then opened two other boxes and took out a Polaroid, and a different digital camera. She opened the Polaroid and sighed when she found that she was out of film.

She then put it back and took out a different box and took a larger camera and attached a long lens on and stood up and gestured for them to leave.

"There are a few spots I wanted to go to." She said as she headed to the student parking lot "Where is your car?" asked Paul. May pointed to the black pick-up truck a few cars away as they all got in and May began driving.


	3. A Drop of Love

The group spent the entire day together laughing and taking pictures. At the end of the day they began walking to their dorms.

"Oh, Drew you have to walk May to her dorm!" Dawn called to him. "What why?" he asked annoyed. "Well if May was to get hurt walking back alone then what would you do?" she asked

May gave her an annoyed glare as she spoke out "I can take care of myself thank you very much" as she was about to walk away Dawn grabbed her wrist

"Drew is going with you or I am taking you shopping by ourselves for 2 weeks." At her threat May gave in and let Drew walk her back.

As they walked back in silence Drew decided to break it, "May I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have taken your picture and shouldn't have pretended to burn it," May looked at him confused

"Pretended?" she asked. Drew nodded and explained as they stopped in front of her dorm "I didn't burn it, I was going to give it back but, I decided, stupidly, to mess with you," as he spoke he took out the photo he had taken from her.

May grabbed it with a small smile that was replaced with confusion, "Why do you tease me and harass me?" she asked softly

"I, well, you know the idea that boys tease the girl they like?" he asked

May nodded dense as to what he was hinting at. "It applied to our situation, I first saw you in that café and I guess it was love at first sight and when I couldn't bring myself to actually talk to you I tried a different tactic." He said with a blush

May gasped as her eyes widened and she spoke softly "It's okay now that I know the reason but, I don't feel that way for you but, maybe one day I will, can you give me time?"

Drew looked crestfallen as he pulled her into a tight hug and agreed to giving her time "I'll wait for you, I'll never give up." He whispered into her hair

She waited until he let go and when she lost sight of his retreating figure went into her dorm and slid down the door pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to make sense of the situation.

Thursday

It was weird, each of them had at least one class with May but she was on none of them though they saw her that morning as she walked into the principal's office.

Dawn had tried texting her and got a response saying that she was out and her teachers knew and she would be back for dinner at 7.

"I wonder what she could be doing." Dawn said. "It must be important for the teachers to let her out of class." Ash said

"Maybe it's for her portfolio?" offered Drew. In the last two days the group had become well acquainted with May and she and Drew had become slight friends though Drew took every chance he could to try and 'woo' her.

He had been pulling her chair out, complimenting her, and even gave her flowers. "Maybe." Agreed Paul. They spent the rest of the day waiting for May to get back and when she entered the restaurant they were eating at that night out of breath they knew she must have run there.

Drew stood up and wordlessly pulled her chair out as she silently thanked him and sat down and caught her breath. She looked up to say hello and the group noticed her eyes were tinged red as if she had been crying.

"Is everything okay May?" Drew asked worried. She looked at him surprised and nodded vigorously with a fake smile "Everything is fine, why?" she asked them

"Your eyes are red." Paul said simply while May ducked her head. "C'mon tell us May" Misty coaxed

"I was at the cemetery; today was the day my family died in a plane crash." She said sadly. Misty and Dawn pulled her into a hug while Paul, Ash, and Drew looked on with sympathetic glances.

"You don't have to feel bad because its okay" she tried to explain "No it's not! You're upset and we want to help!" Dawn said loudly

"I'm fine, it's okay because though death is a horrible thing it proves there is always time to change the world with the next generation which proves second chances." The group was stunned at her outlook on life and they sat silently until Paul muttered "Is she majoring in Philosophy?"

They all broke out into laughter and the rest of the night was spent in laughter and joy.

1 month later

It was Christmas, and after becoming best friends the group had decided to spend it together. They told their families they would visit another holiday and wished them all a merry Christmas as they gathered in May's dorm for dinner and presents.

"I made turkey for dinner with some sides, is that okay?" she asked the group shyly. They all grinned at her in confirmation of their happiness and she went back into the little kitchen of her dorm. In about 15 minutes she went back into the living room to see the boys were watching the parade while Misty and Dawn were trying to figure out what they had gotten.

They were all in college so they were short on money usually so the limit for each gift was 50 but, for boyfriends and girlfriends the limit was anything amount.

After they had eaten dinner Dawn whined for them to open presents and the verdict went to May as this was her dorm. At the sight of Dawn's puppy-dog eyes she decided to open them.

"Okay each person will hand out there gifts in the following order, Ash, me, Dawn, Paul, Drew, and May." Misty announced taking charge as they all sat in a semi-circle by the tree in May's dorm.

They all began complaining saying they wanted to just go through the presents and find the ones that were theirs but one shot of Misty's glare they shut up and Ash went to get his presents and began handing them out.

The first per son he went to was Dawn, he wordlessly handed it to her as she squealed when she opened it to see a gift card to forever 21.

He handed his gift to Paul and when he opened it he gave Ash a weirded out look "a coupon book?" he asked. Ash nodded as he explained "They're 'Leave me alone Ash' cards" Paul nodded as he mumbled to himself "Yep I'll be using those a lot" his comment earned him a glare from Ash and laughs from everyone else

Drew and May both opened there gifts to see gift cards, Drew's was for Armani Exchange and May's was for Nikon. They both grinned at him and thanked him.

Ash handed Misty a small box and when she opened it she pulled out a pair of Sapphire tear drop earrings. She cried as she pulled him into a kiss for his thoughtful and beautiful. When she had calmed down she handed out her gifts to everyone.

For Dawn she had gotten a light pink sparkly off-the-shoulder top. For Paul she had gotten a book about successful lawyers. For Drew she had gotten a light green button up shirt with a matching tie and for May she had gotten a C.D. of Yiruma, May's favorite composer.

As she turned to Ash she had nothing else in her hands and as Ash was about to tell her that if she hadn't gotten him anything it was okay but Misty cut him off.

"It's not a material gift; you remember how you had always told me you want to have a restaurant in Pallet Town?"

Ash nodded confused

"I talked to Daisy and she had her husband put one of the open areas in Pallet on hold until you get out of college, it's yours" she said happily.

Ash had a huge grin break out on his face as he pulled Misty into a hug spinning her around as he whispered promises of their future in her ear. One he had calmed down Dawn decided to give out her presents.

For Ash was a pair of navy blue converse as his old ones had worn out. For Misty was a light blue T-shirt saying 'My Pokémon are water friendly' Misty laughed as she folded it into the box to take home later. For Drew she had gotten a black jacket he had been wanting. For May was a pair of brand new fingerless gloves with a chain she could attach her poke balls to.

Finally she turned to Paul; I got you this she said as she held out a poke ball. Paul looked at it confused as Dawn gestured for him to release what was inside. When he did he was surprised to see an Arcanine. "You trained an Arcanine for me?" he asked incredulous. Dawn nodded as she went to hug him.

After Dawn let go of him Paul wordlessly handed out his presents for everyone to see gift cards to their favorite stores, except for Dawn.

She looked at the ring he had handed her and looked at him shocked "It's a promise ring, a promise to marry you someday" he said as she clutched to his chest crying. Drew looked uncomfortable at her incisive crying as he handed out his presents.

For Ash it was a book of recipes, for Misty it had been a book on water Pokémon, for Dawn it was a book on fashion design, and for Paul it was a book on how to start a law firm. He handed May a small box and as she was about to open it a knock sounded on the door.

The group stood up and walked to the door. May opened it revealing a young man, who May recognized from her photography class.

"Oh hey Jeff, Merry Christmas" she said happily. The so-called Jeff nodded and cut to the chase "The office asked me to give this to you, have a nice day" he said as he walked to the girl waiting at the end of the hallway.

"What is it May?" asked Ash. She looked down and flipped through the cards "Just some cards from friends back home, phone bill, it's real nice that they would send those on Christmas, and some internship papers. Nothing I'm really interested in though" she said as she put down her pile and was about to hand out her gifts until Drew interrupted her movement

"What about my present?" he asked. May waved him off saying she would open it latter. She handed out her presents and grinned as they opened them. For Ash she had gotten a set of culinary knives which would arrive in the mail in a few days.

For Misty was a waterproof camera she could use on her summer internship in Sunnyshore City. For Dawn it was a new sketch book and colored pencils for her to draw out new designs. For Paul she had gotten new headphones that were sure to block out any unwanted sound.

Finally for Drew she had gotten a box. Upon further inspection he had opened it to see the watch he had wanted for 2 months but could never save up for.

She smiled at him as she began cleaning the pieces of paper spread around the floor. The group decided to stay at May's dorm so they wouldn't have to walk back in the dark. As everyone fell asleep May reached into her pocket and pulled out the box Drew had given her.

She opened it to see a gold heart locket on the front was inscribed '_Hope'_ she opened it to see a photo of all of them in front of a small field they had found the day she and the others had gone out taking pictures.

She carefully put on the necklace and fell asleep with a warm and fuzzy feeling.

.

.

.

**Huggles! All my stories have been updated yay! With this, every rose, and hope, along with like three other stories I'm developing and writing in advance I've been jammed packed, oh how I can't wait for school, jk.**

**I love you all. Internet cookies to anyone who reviews, I use that a lot nowadays.**

**Luv you all bye!**


	4. Italy

2 weeks later.

They had gone back to school a week ago and had finally gotten to take a break from studies now that the weekend was here.

The girls decided to go shopping while the boys went to a hockey game in town. As the girls stood inside of the mall's Macy's Dawn decided to have May try on a long deep red gown.

"May you have to buy that!" squealed Dawn and Misty

"For what? I'd never wear this!" she exclaimed. Just as Misty was about to retort May's phone went off and she grabbed it ignoring Dawn and Misty

"Hello?"

.

"Yes this is she." Dawn and Misty began listening in

.

"This is who?" she exclaimed. Dawn and Misty began asking who it was but was shushed by May.

'

"Yeah I go to the University of La Rousse"

.

"What?"

.

"No I'd love to but, I have college"

.

"You what?"

.

"Oh I guess so"

.

"When?"

.

"Alright I'll call tomorrow for more details."

.

May hung up the phone and turned to the girls and jumped shrieking and jumping up and down. "Who was that May?" Dawn asked amused and slightly confused. "That was Diana Arbus, she and Allen Ginsberg want _**me**_ to go to Italy for six months to create a gallery!" she yelled jumping again.

"Who are Diana Arbus and Allen Ginsburg?" Misty asked clueless

May glanced at her and spoke "They are my idols in the world of photography; they are 2 of the most world renowned photographists ever! Diana's controversial portraiture looks beyond the superficial and gets a real look into her subject's often troubled souls. And Allen is the real thing when it comes to poetry within photography. Do you know what this means?" she shouted

(A.N. I'd like to mention that I know Diana is dead but, I felt her work was amazing and I wanted to represent that in this, and also Allen was never a photographer but, his work was so vivid people considered his poems pictures.)

The girls shook their heads still clueless "If people like the gallery I can become a famous photographer traveling the world getting opportunities to meet other famous photographers, this is my chance!" she said realizing the importance of her situation.

So did the others as they began cheering and jumping in circles until Dawn finally called Paul "Get your ass back here and bring champagne we have some celebrating to do!"

.

"No I'm not pregnant! May has great news and we have to celebrate!"

.

"Okay see you in an hour" she said as she hung up. "Okay the guys will be back in an hour and we can celebrate then but May tell us what did she say?" Dawn asked excitedly

May smiled and explained the conversation

"I answered the phone and she told me her name and said she saw my online portfolio apparently made by Dawn Berlitz" May started with a pointed look at Dawn

"She said that she and Allen were amazed by my skill and wanted to collaborate with me for a gallery of my work"

"But there is one problem" May said finishing the story. "What is it?" asked Misty wondering what could ever be a problem with this situation.

"The gallery is in Italy, I'd be leaving for 6 months." She said calmly. Dawn and Misty were both horrified by this fact and both though still happy for May tenfold had tears gathering as they all held each other knowing they wouldn't see each other for six months.

"You will write, Skype, text, call, and send pictures; god knows that is all you will be doing." Misty demanded. May nodded laughing as she wiped the tears from her eyes and they went back to May's apartment.

"What will the guys think?" May thought out loud when they sat down. "Paul will be happy for you, Ash will cry knowing he won't have your food, and Drew will kill himself." Misty said offhandedly. "Why would Drew do that?" May asked densely

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? I and Misty helped him pick out your gift and when he the guy asked him if this was for someone he loves he nodded!" Dawn squealed. May looked shocked as the realization hit her

"He told me he liked me a few months ago but I never knew he cared for me that much" she breathed. Dawn nodded as Misty spoke "It's true you're like, everything to him, if you leave he might go insane," May eyes widened as she began freaking out "But, this is my chance but, I don't want to hurt him, maybe if I promise to keep in contact. But, what if that isn't enough?" she asked so scared of hurting him.

"May the real question is, do you love him?" Dawn asked softly. "I never thought about it, I don't know." She answered exasperated. "Close your eyes and imagine Drew." Misty started. May did what she was told desperate to figure out her feelings.

"When you see his image what do you feel right now." Dawn egged her on. "I-I feel happy and warm, and as if I'm always safe and he isn't going to let anything happen to me. I feel like he will always be there for me and I feel like I want him to be, and oh my god! I really do love him!" May exclaimed

The girls became giddy and began congratulating May until she yelled out "No! It's not great!' she yelled the girls looked at her confused

"I need to do this, it's my chance to make it doing what I love, and if Drew really does love me I just hope he can wait another six months" she said deciding to go if only to see if Drew really did love her.

For another 20 minutes they girls conversed about how May should tell Drew was stopped when they heard a knock on May's door. May gulped and jumped up and she got the door and came back followed by Drew, Paul, and Ash who all looked confused as could be as Paul handed Dawn the two bottles of champagne he had bought.


	5. Mutual Feelings

"So, Maple what's the big news?" Drew asked her. May gulped and began her story.

"While we were shopping I got a phone call asking about collaborating for a gallery." She started and was cut off by Ash.

"May that's great but, why do you seem upset?" May sighed and spoke again "I was getting to that, the person was Diana Arbus she and a man named Allen Ginsberg want to start a gallery with me for a six month project."

"What's so bad about that?" asked Paul. "It's not at all," she assured them, "It's just the gallery is in, well" she trailed off looking at Misty and Dawn for help, "Where is it?" Drew demanded

""It's in Italy, I'll be away for six months, but I promise to write and call, and text and I'll send pictures…" May was cut off from her speech when she felt herself being dragged by someone out of the apartment by her wrist. She looked up to see Drew pulling her with a furious look on his face as he dragged her out much to their friends protesting.

"Hey!"

"Stop, we need to plan!"

"C'mon Drew, let her go"

Drew ignored the calls as May wordlessly let herself be dragged until they were outside the dormitory on the campus. When he finally let go he looked at her accusingly as he yelled at her "Why are you leaving!"

"This is my chance, you need to understand!" she pleaded though this only made him angrier. "Understand what! You don't have to leave, stay here with me!" he yelled

"Why should I!" she yelled back. He angrily pushed her back into the wall of the dormitory as he trapped her between his arms as he growled at her

"Don't even try to tell me you don't see the looks I give you, the way I act around you. Don't you tell me you don't notice how I never look at another girl but you? Don't tell me you haven't noticed at least some of my feelings for you." He paused as he finished his rant "And don't even try to say you don't even feel the slightest way I do" he said getting closer to her with each word.

"Guess what Drew, I do feel the same way but, I can't sit around wondering if you will still love me tomorrow, that's why I have to leave, I need to know that even after six month away from you that you will still love me!" she cried to him.

He growled and pushed her into the wall again "I've loved you since I first saw you, I told you that, it's been 1 year 7 months and 21 days, and hell yeah I've been counting, waiting for you to fall for me so I can finally be able to love you out in the open like I've been wanting. I never once thought that I wasn't going to love you."

She clutched to his chest as she spoke softly "I was there for all of those days, what happens when I leave and you are alone and no one would know if you hooked up with some girl? I can't lose you Drew! That's why I have to leave, I lost my family so I know what it feels like to feel the pain and the numbness that you feel in your chest as if a little piece of your heart is ripped out, I couldn't stand that feeling again!"

He yelled at her as she felt tears fall down her cheeks "I wouldn't hook up with another girl, every day I think of all the chances I have to hook up with someone but then I always come to the conclusions that if you saw me with different girls or heard about me with them then you would think lower of me. I can't have that! And not because I'm arrogant and proud but because I already know you are way too good for me and I wanted to always have a chance with you"

She looked at him and cried "I just don't want to get hurt" she said as she tried wiping her tears. Drew's anger softened as he pulled her into his arms "I promise I won't hurt you, you need to trust me" he pleaded. "Let me go on the trip." She started as she cut off Drew's protests "If I come back and you haven't changed your mind or hooked up with someone then I solemnly swear that I, May Maple will be yours until you decide otherwise"

At this Drew slowly nodded as he grasped onto her for dear life and whispered into her soft light brown hair "Alright, six months." He agreed and once they had both cleared their eyes of each other's tears they went back inside to see Dawn and Misty pacing worriedly as Paul and Ash played cards. At the sound of her door closing they looked up to see Drew and May and pulled them into a hug.

And so they spent the rest of the night celebrating May's achievement.

2 weeks later. Airport 5:32 a.m.

"Here is my email and the number for the hotel." She said handing her number and email to Misty, who she found the most responsible. "I'm going to miss you so much, May!" Misty wailed. They hugged each other and when she was done May went to say goodbye to Ash

Before she could say anything Ash grabbed her legs and began whining for her to stay. "May I-I need y-you to teach me more recipes and to train with, an-and, wahhhh!" he blubbered. May forced him off her legs and gave him a quick hug narrowly dodging him again as he went to grab her.

She turned to Dawn and pulled her into a hug and began laughing as she asked for all the designer clothes in Italy and wished her good luck as she went to say goodbye to Paul.

"You train while you're gone go it May? Paul said sternly. He had come to see May as both a mother and a sister. They would battle every now and then, usually May winning. She nodded and gave him a quick hug as she turned to what would be her hardest goodbye.

Drew wouldn't even look at her but she could see tears gathering in his eyes as he tried to look to the side. "Drew" May started but was cut off when he pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't go" he tried pleading but was silenced when she hugged him back

"You promised, I could go, it's only six months" she tried. But, Drew wouldn't hear of it as he clutched her tighter. "Screw promises" he grumbled. She laughed and hugged him closer. "Remember my promise, six months and I'm yours, I promise." She concluded.

He regretfully nodded and hugged her one more time and as soon as he heard the call of "Passengers boarding flight 24," May's flight, "This is your last call." He felt tears pricking his eyes as she pulled away and left waving the entire time looking back once more with tears in her eyes as she boarded the plane.

Paul and Ash comforted their crying girlfriends while Drew stood alone wondering how he would make it. Once they got back Drew went straight to his, Paul's and Ashes dorm and went to his room lying down. He thought to himself sadly of all the ways this could go wrong and as he reached for his phone he felt a slip of paper along with it.

He took it out and noticed the familiar writing of one, May Maple. He eagerly opened it and began reading it-

_Drew,_

_I guess this is my final goodbye for now; I should be on the plane if not in Italy by the time you get this. Don't worry this isn't a letter to tell you of how I have decided to run away and I'm not coming back, I promise. Though it is to renew my promise to you from 2 weeks ago. I May Maple do solemnly swear that after these six months I will be your until you decide different. It's weird though, when I first met you, I'll be honest, I hated you. I felt like you took those who were weak and exploited that for all._

_And after the first few months of your torment I noticed that you never harassed anyone else, so I realized it was only me. It bothered me for so long, and I guess I was never really enlightened until two weeks ago during our, I don't know what to call it, a confession? An argument? Or just a simple conversation between two friends? No matter, when I found out I was actually really happy. _

_It was 1 year 8 months and 4 days for us to meet or, for you to notice me; by your count might I add._

_It took 1 year 4 months and about 21 days for us to become friends_

_It took 1 year 5 months and 21 days for me to realize I liked you_

_It took 1 year 7 months and 21 days, one phone call, a six month trip offer, and much convincing from Misty and Dawn for me to realize you might love me and that I love you._

_We've been through a lot haven't we? But, all joking aside, I do truly love you but, didn't I tell you 2 weeks ago? But, these six months will be good for us, I promise. I want this to work out between us so if we can make this distance work we can do anything. I'll text you and everyone; better yet I'll call you, when I land, if I didn't already._

_Let's hope this doesn't get out in the wash._

_Love,_

_May_

Drew clutched onto the paper for dear life as tears pricked his eyes. 'I'll make it work, I have to" he mumbled to himself as he slowly fell asleep, it was 6 in the morning I'll mind you.


	6. Sober

It wasn't until about 2 o' clock did he finally wake-up and he immediately checked his phone.

_1 missed call_

_May_

Drew quickly called her and let out a sigh of relief when she answered

"_Hello?" she asked_

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't get your call" Drew apologized

"_Hey it's fine," she laughed "But, I do wonder, why didn't you pick up?"_

"I fell asleep right after I got home, well first I found your letter." He admitted

"_Oh, that's good, I didn't want to it get into the wash" she said awkwardly_

"Neither would I, I-I really appreciated what you wrote." He said honestly

"_Is that all?" she asked sounding upset_

"No I just- I don't want to say something stupid" he said

"_Well, what did you think about it?" she coaxed him_

"I felt like you really out thought into it, like you meant every word," he said

"_Oh, I-I um. I'm meeting with Allen and Diana in a few minutes, I should go" _

"No! This is exactly what I was not trying to do, I sound like an idiot but, that letter meant everything to me, May." He said earnestly

"_Thanks, that's good. But, I really do have to go, I-I'll call you tonight or tomorrow morning okay?"_

"Tonight" he demanded

_She laughed softly the sound ringing in his ears, "Tonight" she agreed._

"Bye"

"_Bye."_

The pattern for weeks followed as such, Monday and Tuesday she called and texted, Wednesday she would send pictures along with texts, calls, and emails, Thursday she would call and text, Friday and Saturday they would Skyoe for hours, and on Sunday she would email them.

By the time the three month mark had hit everyone was fully in 'I miss May' mode, as Dawn had come to call it. So she and Paul had been secretly planning something special. As one of the days had been going by in the café which held Ash, Misty, and Drew, who certainly had been moping lately.

"Hey!" cheered Dawn as she entered the café holding hands all smiles. "What's your issue?" growled Misty.

"Well you should open these," said Paul handing the three of them envelopes.

"No"

"Friggen"

"Way" they said together staring at what was in them. Upon further inspection one could tell that they were airline tickets.

"Maylene, Reggies wife has a brother who is in charge of ticket distribution at an airport and pulled some strings and got us tickets to Rome." Explained Paul

"And my mother's friend has a summer house in Italy that she gave me the keys to!" Dawn shouted.

"So that means we get to visit May?" asked Drew hopefully. At the sight of Dawn and Paul's nods he broke out into a huge grin and pulled out his phone to tell May as Misty and Ash cheered

"No!" Dawn yelled at Drew, "We want it to be a surprise!" she pleaded as Drew put away his phone. "Fine, well when do we leave?" he asked

"Tomorrow." Paul said "We will stay for one week no more no less" he finished "Only a week?" Ash whined.

"Sorry, we were trying for two but the women told me her son was moving in after two weeks but once we leave he has to get it ready." Dawn said apologizing

"So shouldn't we go pack?" asked Misty. The group nodded and went there separate ways after thanking Paul and Dawn.

The next day, Rome, Italy. May's hotel.

The group walked in and headed to the front desk and asked the women if she knew what room May was in.

"Are you her friends?" the group nodded and she gave them the number. They went up and knocked on the door and when no answer came they went back down to the lobby.

"How do we find out where May is?" Drew asked out loud.

As if he had been godsent a man walked over and asked "Are you looking for May Maple?" he asked

Dawn nodded and explained they were friends and were visiting. The man laughed and introduced himself as Allen Ginsberg "Your friends had some talent, many of our collegues have been begging her to work with them."

"That's great but, do you know where she is?" Drew asked imapatiently. Allen unfazed by his rudeness explained the situation "May has been insistent on paying for at least part of the room so when we aren't working on the gallery she is across the street at that resurant singing, and playing." He said with a fond smile

"She what?" they asked cofused. Allen looked taken aback and spoke "She said that her part time job is at a resurant in La Rousee" Misty was furious "She never told us!" she huffed

"Well if you want her she is across the street at the 'The Dratini' it was nice meeting you feel free to come on one of our photo adventures." He said as he walked away. The group looked between each other and nodded as they made there way to the pop culture restaurant across the street. When they entered they could hear the opening chords to a song only Drew recognized.

_Flashback_

_Drew and May were sitting in her dorm as she attempted to help him with his Calculus homework, trying and failing, might I add._

"_So if I want to find intrest then I do P= IRT?" he asked_

_May sighed, she, quite frankly, was very aggravated with Drew not following. "No the equation is I= PRT" _

"_Oh, sorry." Drew said sheepishly. May sighed and spoke "Look what do you when your in your dorm trying to study?"_

"_I usually listen to some music on the radio." He said. "It helps me concentrate" May nodded and turned on a station on the stereo system in her living room. _

_On it came some song by Lady Antebellum as she and Drew sat down again. As time went on Drew thankfully was finally getting the information and they had gotten through all of the problems without a problem. _

_As they sat in silence as he did his Biology homework, a required class, and May was putting together more pictures for a project in her still life photography class when a song unfamiliar to Drew came on._

_Deciding since he didn't know it, that he wouldn't like it he went to turn it off when May slapped his hand away. "No I love this song!" she scolded. "What is this anyway?" he asked after he took his hand away._

"_You've never heard it?" May asked, "No I don't think anyone has." May rolled her eyes and told him the name _

"_It's 'Sober' by P!NK" she explained. The name was familiar as he grew to actually like the song as time went on_

"It's Sober by P!NK" Drew told them when he noticed there confused glances. They walked through the restaurant following the music until they came to stop when a stage entered there sight and rest assured, May was standing there and began singing the first lines not even noticing them.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest__  
><em>_Or the girl who never wants to be alone__  
><em>_I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'__  
><em>_'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home___

_Ah, the sun is blindin'__  
><em>_I stayed up again__  
><em>_Oh, I am findin'__  
><em>_That's not the way I want my story to end_

She took the mic off the stand and walked through the crowd all around the restaurant so everyone could enjoy her amazing voice.

___I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me__  
><em>_But why do I feel this party's over?__  
><em>_No pain inside, you're my protection__  
><em>_But how do I feel this good sober?___

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence__  
><em>_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth__  
><em>_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation__  
><em>_'Cause I won't remember, save your breath__  
><em>_'Cause what's the use?___

_Ah, the night is callin'__  
><em>_And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"__  
><em>_But I, I am fallin'__  
><em>_And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame___

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me__  
><em>_But why do I feel this party's over?__  
><em>_No pain inside, you're like perfection__  
><em>_But how do I feel this good sober?_

It wasn't until she had gotten to the bridge did she finally see them standing in the middle of the restaurant and stopped short of her stride and got lower and tears pricked her eyes and once the chorus was to start she snapped out of it and began walking backwards facing them back onto the stage as she broke out into a grin finishing the song. __

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down__  
><em>_Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round__  
><em>_I'm lookin' for myself, sober___

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down__  
><em>_Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round__  
><em>_Lookin' for myself, sober___

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad__  
><em>_'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had__  
><em>_I have heard myself cry 'never again'__  
><em>_Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend, oh, oh___

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me__  
><em>_But why do I feel this party's over?__  
><em>_No pain inside, you're like perfection__  
><em>_But how do I feel this good sober?___

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me__  
><em>_But why do I feel this party's over?__  
><em>_No pain inside, you're like perfection__  
><em>_But how do I feel this good sober?_

Applause rang through the room as May bowed and walked to the band explaining she needed a few minutes for people she knew had walked in. When the group noticed her walking to the table they had been seated at Dawn and Misty jumped up and ran to her pulling her into a hug as they cried out of happiness.

When Ash and Paul were finally able to give her a hug she turned towards Drew and held her arms open waiting for him to come and when he did he grasped onto her for dear life. "That was amazing" he said into her hair

"Hello to you to." She laughed as she forced herself out of his arms until she was fully looking at them with a huge grin on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I got plane tickets from some family and we are staying at Dawn's friends, mom's place for a week" Paul explained. May grinned and began speaking again "I'll talk to Diana and Allen and see if I can get the week off and I can come and go from this place whenever," May said

"Oh, yeah when did you get a part-time job?" asked Misty angrily "Oh, I always had one I only worked every once in a while though." She explained

"Why didn't you tell us" Misty seethed. May shrugged "IT never came up." The group satisfied with her answer began serenading her with compliments on her performance until she insisted that they tell her about how college had been going.

The rest of the night was spent telling May of all the things that had been happening in La Rousse while May would also tell stories of her 'photo adventures' as she called them. "Look tomorrow is the only day I have to be in so why don't you guys some along it's just for me to take a few human life photo's, the models will come and we can leave in an hour." May said after she hung up with Diana.

The group agreed and went their separete ways for the night.

The next day

"This is the studio we have been using for our human life section of the gallery, Diana and Allen really want me to have a little of everything." May said as they walked into the room she would be taking pictures in.

"May!" a feminine voice called. They looked over to see a middle aged women walking towards them with a bug smile on her face. "Are you ready to meet the models, May?" she asked after introducing herself as Diana Arbus.

"Yeah, it's okay my friends are here right? Allen said it would be okay" she asked. Diana nodded and pulled May over to the group of people about their age.

"Everyone this is May Maple she will be the photographer for today, I'd like for you all to introduce yourselves." Diana called. The group began one by one introducing themselves to May

"Hi I'm Nicki!" a short giddy girl said

"Nice to meet you I'm Alex"

"You better take good pictures of me, Brianna Roselyn" one girl said snobbily while making eyes at Drew.

After about 15 people the last boy walked up and introduced himself. "Hi I-I'm Brendan, I really like your work and I am really excited to be able to do this." He said earnestly shaking her hand

"No problem I always love to work with people who know of my work, it introduces some sort of connection, which I feel make the pictures more life, like" May said

They spoke for a few minutes about May's work and much to Drew's annoyance and jealousy he even hugged her once he had to go get ready.

"Alright I want Nicki, Alex, Amanda, and Giussepe for the first picture!" May called once everyone was ready to start.

"Alright Nicki I want you to get ready to jump on Alex's back once I call go., Okay?" she asked the small girl. Nicki nodded and began talking to Alex to tell him what to do while May went over to Giusseppe and Amanda.

"You two, if it's not a problem, please get into a position as if you are about to kiss eachother." May explained. They got into the position and May went to her camera and knelt down and tilted her camera up as she called go.

Once her call came Nicki began running and right as she jumped May took the picture. The pattern went on for an hour until May had all the shots she need and sent the models home.

"So ready to go?" she asked her friends.

For the entire week they hung out nonstop and had teary goodbyes when they had to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, it's me. I know I haven't been updating in a long time, I've been so busy, and my netbooks motherboard blew a couple months ago, right before the updates stopped, and I'm so sorry.**

**If you read the authors note in Hope, or the previous chapter in this story, because I'm using the same authors note for all my stories, you read that I promised to not delete or discontinue any stories. **

**I am keeping to this promise, I am going to be moving to a new page, The Purple Rose of Desire, and am going to be putting my one-shots there, and the multi-chaps as I continue them. Until they are continued they will stay on this page under Architect of Desire, but I will continue them over time, but if anyone would like to do it in my place, please pm me, and I will surely give you permission if you tell me what you would like to do with the story, and I will offer any help I can give.**

**I am truly sorry about how long it has taken me to do this, but I will try my hardest for it not to happen again. On my new page I have a lot of new things planned. Many one-shots will be coming out soon, and a new multi-chap will too, and then I hope to restart my other stories.**

**I hope anyone that has read my stories will read my new ones, your support is what makes me want to write, I love you all so much!**

**Things that are coming out include, pokemon stories, cardcaptor sakura stories, criminal minds, glee, maybe twilight, a bunch of other things, and hunger games syots, (I hate you Thomas)**

**Thank you all, I love you**

**And now signing out, Architect of Desire, soon to be The Purple Rose of Desire, goodnight everyone. **


End file.
